


Янус

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Pre-War, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: У Баки есть публичный лик, а есть тот, который он вынужден скрывать, тот, что увидеть никто и никогда не сможет.





	Янус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Janus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011658) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



> В пять утра мне стало грустно. Родилось это. Сейчас семь, и пойду-ка я, пожалуй, вздремну.

Баки Барнс любит женщин. Он любит мягкие формы и бархатистое ощущение выпуклых грудей под ладонями. Любит гладкую кожу, любит прижиматься губами к шее или рёбрам, чувствовать грубость собственной кожи напротив их, глубоко втягивать носом воздух в попытке выяснить, чем они пахнут под парфюмом.

_…он любит гладкую поверхность плоской груди у ладоней, острую линию челюсти, где у рта уже колется вчерашняя щетина — любит хотя бы эту их похожесть. Он любит то, что за запахом мыла может услышать запах Стива, что может распознать его где угодно; это дом и тепло, это страх, это всё и вся…_

Дам он читает как раскрытые книги. Не проговорив и пяти минут, он уже знает, кто из них — ему даже просить не придётся — тут же раздвинет перед ним ноги, кого из них сперва придётся очаровать, а кто никогда не скажет «да». Он отводит их в подворотню, отвлекает от мусора и вони, засунув язык в рот и запустив пальцы под бельё. Трахает напротив испачканных мочой стен и забывает о всей грязи вокруг, потому что его член обволакивает горячая влага (ему хотелось бы заниматься этим без резинки, но он недостаточно бессердечен, чтобы кого-то обрюхатить, и недостаточно глуп, чтобы не догадываться, что девушка, раздвинувшая ноги для него, вряд ли отказывала последним пяти попросившим).

_…женщин пускать в их кровать запрещено, как и в их комнату, хоть он и знает, что Стив ушёл бы на пару часов из дома, если бы он попросил. Стив открывается ему целиком и полностью, и сам Баки отплачивает ему сполна — губами и языком, телом и душой, — пока Стив, выгнувшись дугой, закусывает губу, пока Стив, едва в состоянии дышать, всё равно умоляет не останавливаться. Со Стивом он обнажён, и обнажён не только физически: оголено каждое его нервное окончание, каждая невысказанная мысль выставлена на обозрение, и, когда они трахаются, между ними не остаётся ничего…_

Он пытается найти Стиву девчонку. Для этого и нужны лучшие друзья.

_…он изо всех сил не подпускает к Стиву ни одну девушку, которая могла бы Стива полюбить, делает всё возможное, чтобы девушки, которых он ему подбирает, оказывались недалёкого ума и бросали его при первой же возможности. Стив принадлежит ему, ни одна девчонка не сможет дать Стиву то, что даёт ему Баки, и он из кожи вон лезет, лишь бы Стив всегда в нём нуждался…_

Он, разумеется, записывается в армию. Он сильный и в хорошей физической форме, и это самая высокооплачиваемая работа из всех, что ему удавалось заполучить. Во время начальной подготовки Баки обнаруживает, что ещё и хорош в этом: его, прирождённого снайпера, отобирают в ряды командования. Оказываясь за пределами базы, он красуется и немного чересчур кичится тем, как на нём сидит форма — особенно с сержантскими полосками на плечах. Он по-прежнему ловит восторженные взгляды девчонок в городах, где каждый парень такой же солдат, и он не в силах прекратить цеплять девушек в количестве большем, чем следует. Его излишний успех бьёт по самолюбию остальных, но девушки сами вешаются на него, а он не привык отказываться от приятных вещей.

_…единственная приятная вещь заключается в том, что Стива никогда и ни за что не признают физически годным, и он цепляется за эту мысль. Стив останется в безопасности, Баки будет сражаться в чьей-то глупой войне, а если умрёт — ну что ж. Прежде ему никогда не приходилось думать о будущем, помимо арендной платы на следующей неделе и сохранения Стивовой жизни следующей зимой. Об этом позаботится армейская зарплата, вот почему он указал Стива сводным братом и ближайшим родственником…_

Из жизни, больше похожей на смерть, его вытаскивает видение, выдающее себя за Стива — высокого, крепкого и как раз такого, каким желает быть каждый парень. Баки обещает последовать за ним, ведь разве не этим он занимался всю жизнь — следовал за Стивом в драки? Он видит, как агент Картер смотрит на него, осознаёт, что Стив наконец нашёл себе подходящую партию, и шутит о том, что стал невидимкой…

_…оно камнем засело у него в животе: Стиву он и даром не нужен. Поэтому он возвращается со Стивом в его личную комнату, разбирает его на части всем, что имеет, проверяет суперсолдатскую стойкость ртом и руками. Трахает его так, чтоб тот помнил, кто они. Когда у Стива снова встаёт, он седлает Баки, отчаянно и исступлённо. В конце концов он, прильнув к нему, держит Стива крепко — слишком крепко, — но ничего страшного в этом нет: Стив тоже крепко его держит._

_Он потерял Стива. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Шансы им вдвоём вернуться с войны он считает не слишком высокими. Но если Стиву и удастся, Стив вернётся с Пегги. А Баки — Баки не больше, чем самодовольная пустышка, оболочка из страха, шрамов и кошмаров в большом мире, для которого создан Стив…_

Он чертовски хороший снайпер. Сержант из него тоже ничего. Его представляют к награде за храбрость, за то, что бросился в центр перестрелки, за то, что спас жизнь Капитану Америке.

_…он больше не знает, пытается ли он спасти Стива или же пытается убиться сам. Он мертвец. Он стал им, ещё когда Гидра привязала его ремнями к столу. И лишь вопрос времени, когда..._


End file.
